The Way To Be An Emperor
by Funky00
Summary: Naruto hanyalah pemuda miskin yang berusaha menghidupi keluarganya dengan menjadi gamer profesional. banyak halangan yang akan menghadangnya. dapatkah Naruto melewatinya ?


The Way To Be An Emperor

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje, Abal

Don't like don't read

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kau terlalu berbeda dengan orang lain? Di saat mereka dapat tidur dengan nyaman, kau tidur beralaskan kardus berdesakan dengan anggota keluargamu. Di saat mereka makan sampai kenyang, kau bahkan harus berbagi dengan keluargamu hanya dengan sesuap nasi. Kemudian hal itu terjadi, sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupku selamanya.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Gamer Profesional

Dunia berjalan dengan uang. kalian yang memiliki segalanya takkan mengerti betapa mengerikannya hidup dalam kemiskinan. Selalu dikejar-kejar oleh Lintah darat ke mana-mana, tidur beralaskan kardus tanpa pakaian ataupun selimut yang layak untuk di gunakan.

"Aku pulang." Seorang remaja berusia 19 tahun masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia hanyalah pemuda biasa, dia tidak tampan, juga tidak kaya. Dia hanyalah pemuda miskin dari keluarga miskin yang terlilit banyak hutang.

"Selamat datang Naruto. Bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu tadi." Jawab seorang nenek tua yang sudah tak mampu lagi tuk berjalan.

"Seperti biasa nek. Hari ini juga aku berusaha keras untuk dapat memenuhi target pemasangan bola mata pada boneka-boneka itu lagi."

"Begitu ya. Maafkan nenek, Naruto. Karena nenek sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bekerja sehingga harus membuatmu menanggung segala beban keluarga ini."

"Tak apa nek, lagipula kau sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menghidupi kami ketika kami masih kecil."

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah merawat nenek tua yang hanya bisa merepotkanmu seperti aku ini."

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu nek."

"ya istirahatlah yang baik. Semoga lelahmu lekas hilang."

Di dalam kamar, menyalakan komputer.

"Sepertinya ini adalah hari terakhir aku bisa memainkan Martial Art Online. Setelah beberapa tahun masa kejayaannya akhirnya game ini sudah akan menutup servernya dan tinggal menjadi legenda."

"Kalau begitu akan kuhaus saja akunku."

APA ANDA YAKIN INGIN MENGHAPUS AKUN ANDA

YA / TIDAK

Saat dia akan menggerakkan jarinya untuk mengeklik tombol YA, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku menjual akunku ke situs lelang online. Kuharap uangnya cukup untuk menambah jatah belanja bulan ini."

Membuka situs lelang online.

"Sepertinya aku tinggal membuat akun dan mempostingnya di sini."

"Karena gamenya sebentar lagi akan di tutup servernya jadi lebih baik aku jual murah saja. Hmmm batas waktunya cukup 24 jam."

APA ANDA YAKIN INGIN MENJUAL AKUN DENGAN ID "NARUTO" DALAM BATAS WAKTU 24 JAM ?

YA/ TIDAK

Diapun mengeklik YA pada pertanyaan tersebut.

.

.

Di berbagai tempat lainnya terjadi keributan begitu ada yang melihat bahwa akun bernama NARUTO di jual di situs lelang online. Hal ini terjadi karena akun milik NARUTO adalah satu-satunya karakter dalam game Martial Art Online yang berhasil mencapai level maksimum dan memiliki itmr-item terlangka dan terkuat dalam game ini.

"APAAA? Akun NARUTO ini di jual, dengan hara murah pula. Aku harus menawarnya dengan segera."

"Tidak,, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mencapai level maksimum. Orang ini pasti membodohi kita."

"Oy oy jangan bercanda semua equipment dan item miliknya benar-benar yang terlangka dan terkuat."

"Apa benar kalau ini adalah NARUTO yang itu. Si legenda yang bertarung sendirian dan membabat habis satu dungeon sendirian, yang bahkan beberapa aliansi guild guild yang bergabung tak dapat mengalahkannya."

"aku yakin ini pasti dia, tak mungkin ada orang yang memiliki item-item dan equipment seperti ini selain NARUTO."

Di lain pihak banyak orang-orang kaya yang melihat posting tersebut tertarik dan mulai mengajukan penawaran. Jumlah komentar dan penawaran mulai meningkat secara drastis dan melampaui harga yang tak wajar bagi penjualan akun game.

.

.

Esok hari Naruto bekerja dan pulang seperti biasa, yaitu tengah malam.

KRING KRING

Telepon tua miliknya berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo selamat malam."

"Ya selamat malam. Disini dengan kediaman Uzumaki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Apa saya bisa bicara dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya saya sendiri. Ada apa ya ?"

"Saya adalah Sekretaris Presiden dari Perusahaan JTS Media,Natsuki Shidare. Apakah benar anda yang menjual akun bernama NARUTO di situs jual beli online kemarin malam, tepatnya pukul 00.13."

"eh... hemm sepertinya iya deh."

"Begitu ya. Kami telah mentransfer uang sesuai harga yang telah kami tawarkan pada lelang akun anda, jumlah yaitu sebesar Yen"

" Apa... ada tawaran yang sukses dan dengan harga yang sebanyak itu pula. Kau pasti membodohiku ya?"

"Eh... aku tidak membo-" Teleponnya sudah ditutup.

" Yen, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin akunku terjual semahal itu. Dan lagi darimana dia mendapatkan nomer teleponku,"

Ketika dia mengeceknya di situs lelang online. Dia bgitu kaget ketika melihat postinannya yang terdapat di halaman utama dan dengan tampilan yang begitu mencolok. Di situ tertulis bahwa posting tersebut sudah disepakati terjual seharga 3s.100.000.000 Yen dan dengan jumlah komentar yang sudah tak dapat dilihat lagi ujungnya.

"Apa-apaan ini akunku benar-benar terjual dengan harga yang setinggi itu. Ini pasti hanyalah mimpi. Hal seperti ini tak mungkin terjadi padaku." Mencubit dirinya sendiri dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ini nyata. INI BENAR-BENAR NYATA ! HAHAHAHAHA AKU KAYAAAAAAAA."

.

.

"Nenek ayo ke rumah sakit, kau akan diobati dengan layak di sana."

"Tapi Naruto apa kau punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit ?"

"Tenang saja nek, aku baru mendapat upah yang cukup banyak. Sehingga aku dapat membayar biaya rumah sakit."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Beberapa hari kemudian di rumah sakit, tempat nenek dirawat.

Orang-orang berbadan besar dan berjas hitam masuk ke ruangan nenek.

"Mana yang namanya Naruto di sini?"

"Aku orangnya. Ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Maju ke arah orang berjas hitam.

"Kau anak dari Namikaze Minato kan?"

"Iya memang kenapa?"

"Kudengar kau baru saja menjual akun game dan laku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Jadi kami datang ke sini untuk menagih hutang ayahmu pada kami."

"Berapa jumlahnya? Akan kubayar semuanya."

"Hooo sepertinya kau cukup sombong bocah. Baiklah kalau begitu jumlahnya adalah Yen."

"APA? Bagaimana bisa jumlahnya sebanyak itu, bukankah ayah hanya meminjam 100.000.000 Yen dulu?"

"Yah namanya juga orang berhutang. Kau tidak tahu ya, kalau ayahmu berhutang pada kami dengan bunga 50% per tahun. Dan sekarang sudah delapan tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Kau mau aku menghitungnya? Baiklah, tahun pertama hutang ayahmu telah meningkat jadi 150.000.000, tahun kedua menjadi 225.000.000 tahun ketiga sudah 337.500.000 dan seterusnya. Kami berbaik hati padamu dengan hanya mengambil darimu. "

"Tidak mungkin. Aku akan lapor polisi sekarang juga."

"Polisi, hahahaha sadar woy."

"Ya karena polisi adalah pelindung rakyat."

"Hahahaha jangan bercanda, bunga hutang yang dimiliki ayahmu adalah bunga hutang resmi dan sudah ditandatangani dengan materai. Sehingga kami tidak melanggar hukum apapun."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Yah kalau kau tidak percaya ini buktinya." Mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah sura perjanjian hutang milik ayah Naruto.

"Kau lihat 'kan ini buktinya kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Atau kau mau menjual adikmu pada kami. Kulihat dia cukup mahal kalau kujual di pasar gelap. HAHAHAHA"

"Jangan sentuh adikku. B-baiklah kalau begitu. Ini buku tabunganku."

"Heh... seharusnya kau begitu dari tadi." Mengambil buku tabungan Naruto dengan kasar dan memberinkannya pada temannya yang memegang komputer.

"Karena kami adalah orang yang baik ini kserahkan kembaliannya langsung kepadamu, 100.000.000 Yen tunai." Memberikan sebuah koper berisi uang pada Naruto.

Menerima kopernya. 'Mereka bahkan tahu nomor akunku, dan sudah menyiapkan kembaliannya huh.' Batin Naruto.

'Dia, pasti dia. Orang berjas yang hanya berdiri diam di belakang itu pastilah bosnya.' Maju menuju si bos.

"Hey mau apa kau. Jangan dekat-dekat denan Aniki. Kau mau ikut kubaringkan di rumah sakit bersama nenekmu itu HAH." Mencekal Naruto.

"Hentikan Jirobo, biarkan dia bicara." Si Bos bicara

"HEY kau, kau pasti bosnya kan? Akan kubuat kau membayar atas perbuatanmu padaku kali ini lihat saja nanti."

"Heh kau berkata seolah kau bisa melakukannya bocah tengik. Kalau begitu ayo bertaruh kalau kau bisa mendapatkan uang dalam waktu lima tahun. Aku akan berlutut padamu dan menjadi anak buahmu selamanya."

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA. Lihat saja nanti akan kubuat kau berlutut dan mencium kakiku." Berkata dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Heh kita lihat saja nanti, bocah tengik. Itu kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Hahahaha."

Si Bos yakuza melangkah pergi diikuti oleh anak buahnya.

Naruto hanya bisa terduduk lesu setelah kepergian mereka. Sedangkan adik dan neneknya hanya bisa menangis pilu melihat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku sudah pernah mendapat uang sebanyak itu. Tidak ada alasan bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu lagi."

Dalam hatinya Naruto bertekad bahwa dia akan mendapatkan uang itu lagi dan membalaskan dendamnya pada Yakuza itu.

.

.

"Uang milikku yang tersisa hanyalah 100.000.000 Yen belum di potong uang sekolah Naruko, biaya rumah sakit nenek, dan biaya pembelian rumah baru yang layak untuk dihuni. Dengan biaya total 50.000.000 Yen. Jadi sisanya hanya 50.000.000 Yen huh..."

Naruto menggunakan sebagian uangnya untuk mendaftar di berbagai tempat latihan bela diri. Dia berlatih dengan niat untuk meningkatkan keahlian dan staminanya layaknya hewan buas yang haus akan mangsa.

Demi melkukan itu dia menerapkan jadwal latihan yang sangat ketat. Pergi ke dojo aikido, kendo, karate,Thai boxing,dan sebagainya. Dia melakukan latihan sampai badannya terasa mau hancur, mengayunkan pedang sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah, sehingga tubuhnya terus ditempa latihan layaknya neraka yang sebenarnya. Hasilnya adalah sekarang dia bisa disebut sebagai ahli dalam bela diri campuran, dan membuatnya dijuluki 'The Jack Of All Trades' di dunia nyata.

Semua hal itu dilakukannya untuk menjadi gamer profesional, di dalam game virtual reality. Game dimana kau membutuhkan seluruh indera dan angota tubuhmu untuk terus bergerak dan menyelesaikan berbagai quest yang diberikan. Oleh karena itu dengan kondisi tubuh yang terlatih pastilah akan menghasilkan perbedaan kemampuan yang signifikan dalam keahlian dan kemampuan bertarung.

Untuk melakukan hal itu pada siang hari Naruto latihan fisik yang sangat keras. Dan pada malam hari dia akan belajar tentang berbagai hal yang perlu diketahui dalam bermain game. Dia akan mempelajari tentang game apa yang paling populer, sistem dalam permainan game dipelajarinya dengan seksama.

Dia menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk latihan dan pembelajaran. Dia juga mengamati perkembangan popularitas game-game masa kini.

Hingga pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada game terpopuler saat ini Royal Road game pertama yang mangadopsi sistem virtual reality. Yang berhasil mengalahkan game-game populer lainnya seperti Martial Art Online yang sekarang sudah ditutup.

Royal Road, seperti namanya ini adalah game tentang perjalanan seseorang menuju puncak dunia yaitu seorang kaisar. Game ini adalah game terpopuler yang dimainkan oleh 90% gamer di Jepang, dan memiliki pasar lebih dari 75% dari seluruh dunia. Di dalam game ini kau bisa memperoleh kekuasaan, ketenaran, dan juga uang.

Bahkan waktu event perang antar raja di dalam game ini ditayangkan di televisi nasional. Hal itu menyebabkan kehebohan, yang menyebabkan rating acara televisi itu meningkat secara drastis, dan mengalahkan rating-rating acara televisi lainnya.

"Sesuai rencana. Royal Road adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk menjadi gamer profesional."

Hari itu Naruto membeli kapsul game untuk bermain Royal Road. Biaya pembeliannya adalah 10.000.000 yen belum termasuk biaya pemasangan dan perawatan. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat orang miskin seperti Naruto menangis darah melihatnya.

Namun dia sadar itu adalah investasi yang sangat diperlukan untuk kedepannya. Semua persiapan telah selesai. Naruto serasa sudah siap untuk maju ke medan pertempuran.

"Akhirnya waktunya dimulai. Bersiaplah menyambut kedatanganku, SANG PENAKLUK DUNIA !"

Log In ke Royal Road ?

Ya / Tidak

Ketika pesan tersebut muncul. Dengan tegas Naruto menjawab YA.

Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda menunjukkan bahwa anda adalah pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?

Ya / Tidak

Suara pertama yang didengar oleh Naruto ketka log in ke Royal Road adalah suara feminim yang bernuansa robotik. Naruto melihat sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara itu namun nihil. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawab

"YA."

Pilih Nama Avatar dan...

"Naruto."

Naruto merasa bahwa nama itu adalah nama yang berharga dari pemberian orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu dia tidak ingin menggantinya dengan yang lain.

Royal Road memiliki empat puluh sembilan ras. Anda harus memilih ras anda dari 29 ras utama...

"Manusia."

Anda bisa mengubah karakter dan penampilan anda...

"Tetap seperti ini."

Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain Royal Road...

"Lewati."

Pilih kota kerajaan dimana anda akan memulai..

"Benteng Andreas, Kerajaan Prencer."

Tak mau membuang-buag waktu bahkan satu detik. Naruto harus bergegas karena dia sudah mempelajari tutorialnya dan juga biaya bulanan 300.000 Yen terlalu mahal untuknya.

.

.

Dari 100 kota benteng yang dapat digunakan untuk memulai bagi para pemula. Kota Andreas dari kerajaan Prencer adalah salah satu yang paling diminati oleh para pemula. Selain karena tempatnya yang indah dan terletak di ujung timur benua Versailles. Kota ini juga cukup aman dan memiliki vasilitas yang cukup lengkap bagi para pemula.

Di tengah kota alun-alun kota Andreas.

Hup hap hup hap Naruto berusaha membiasakan tubuhnya dengan melakukan pemanasan.

"Apa-apaan orang itu melakukan pemanasan di tengah kota begini. Apa dia tak punya malu."

"Dia hanyalah seorang pemula. Lihat saja pakaiannya."

'Pemula tak bisa keluar dari kota dalam waktu 40 hari. 40 hari dalam game sama dengan 10 hari di dunia nyat. Aku harus mencari infomasi tentang pusat pelatihan untuk meningkatkan skill bertarungku.'

Naruto berjalan-jalan berkeliling kota Andreas. Ada banyak pemula juga sepertinya di kota ini. Ada yang baru kembali dari luar benteng. Ada juga yang sedang tawar menawar dengan para merchant. Namunperhatiannya tertuju pada para player yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari Basic Training Center.

'Jadi ini ya, yang disebut Basic Training Center. Aku akan masuk dan ikut berlatih di sini.' Berjalan ke pintu masuk.

"Hei kawan. Kalau kau masuk ke sana, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu." Tegur seseorang pada Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa ? bukankah disini adalah pusat pelatihan dasar bagi para pemula?" Tanya Naruto.

"Percuma saja lebih baik kau memilih melakukan quest kecil di dalam kota. Seperti mencuci piring di restoran atau sebagainya. Itu bisa mengembang kan statistikmu lebih besar daripada yang kau lakukan di pusat pelatihan dasar."

"Sebagai contoh jika kau terus mengayunkan pedangmu seharian ketika di dalam pusat pelatihan dasar, maka kau hanya akan mendapatkan peningkatan 1 poin pada Strength. Namun bila kau terus menjalankan quest kecil di dalam kota maka kau akan bisa mendapatkan peningkatan beberapa poin pada statistikmu yang lain, juga akan ada hadiah berupa item-item yang bisa kau gunakan, atau kau jual pada toko atau para Merchant."

"Heh aku datang kesini bukan untuk keuntungan kecil semacam itu. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, kalau aku bisa terus berlatih di dalam pusat pelatihan dasar selama 40 hari terus menerus kau harus memberiku 1 gold. Sebgai gantinya kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya aku akan bekerja padamu selama 10 hari tanpa perlu dibayar. Apakah kau setuju ?"

"Heh terserah kau saja. Kau bisa menagihku begitu bertemu denganku kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Namaku Andre. Ini kuberi kau 40 roti gandum sebagai bekal. Aku kasihan pada pemula penuh semangat sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas bekal dan jangan lupa siapkan 1 gold sesuai perjanjian kita."

"Sampai jumpa lagi nak, semoga kau beruntung."

"Ya sampai jumpa." 'Akan kupastikan kau memberikan 1 gold padaku nanti.'

menjelang hari ke 40 di dalam pusat pelatihan dasar.

"HEYAA CHIAT."

"Apa-apaan orang itu. Hampir 40 hari dia terus menganiaya boneka jerami itu. Memangnya dia akan mendapatkan banyak point bila dia terus melakukannya."

"Eh dia berhenti sepertinya dia baru mendapatkan pesan."

Kamu mendapatkan skill baru Weapon Mastery

Weapon Mastery Tahap Beginner : level 1 (1%)

Skill ini diperoleh setelah latihan dalam jangka waktu panjang dan dengan latihan menggunakan berbagai tipe senjata yang berbeda.

"YEAHH AKU BISA. Ternyata aku berhasil melakukannya."

Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama ini tidaklah membuahkan hasil sesedikit apa yang orang-orang kira. Dengan terus berlatih melawan boneka jerami, dia sekarang berhasil meningkatkan berbagai statistik seperti strength, agility, dan fighting spirit. Dia juga berhasil mendapatkan skill kombo untuk serangan-serangan mematikan.

"Dengan ini sudah saatnya aku keluar dari sini. Aku harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada instruktur." Berjalan menuju si instruktur.

"Hay pak instruktur."

"Hay Naruto, sepertinya kau telah behasil melewati hari ke 40 ya."

"Ya itu semua berkat bimbingan dan kemurahan hati anda."

"Hahaha. Begitu ya. Ternyata kau sudah berlatih cukup lama. Untuk merayakan kelulusanmu bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta di rumahku. Masakan istriku sangat enak lho."

"Ooooooohhh. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bisa merasakan masakan buatan istri anda lagi." Sebelumnya Naruto pernah merasakan masakan dari istri si instruktur ketika dia mau membagikan bekal buatan istrinya dengan Naruto.

"Hahahaha, baiklah datanglah ke rumahku nanti malam. Aku juga mengundang tamu yang lainnya."

"Terima kasih, Pak instruktur. aku pasti akan datang ke rumah anda nanti malam."

Malamnya di rumah si instruktur.

"Permisi saya adalah Naruto murid dari pusat pelatihan dasar di benteng Andreas."

"Oh kamu murid dari Berthold ya."

"Betul, saya diundang kemari untuk ikut makan malam."

"Ohh Naruto kah. Ayo masuk."

Di dalam rumah.

'Eh sepertinya ada yang salah deh. Kukira orang yang diundang oleh instruktur adalah NPC lainnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengundang PK.'

(Note : NPC : Nn Player Character, PK : Player Killer)

Alasan Naruto terkejut tak lain adala h wanita ini. Namanya Adalah Hinata. Dia adalah orang yang akan membuatmu menduga bahwa dia adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit. Namun dengan melihat simbol merah yang bisa kau lihat di atas kepalanya, kau pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekat pada orang ini.

"Biar kuperkenalkan namanya adalah Hinata. Dia juga baru saja lulus dari pusat pelatihan, sama sepertimu." Si instruktur menjelaskan.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tak terpengaruh oleh status PK-nya ! bukannya para PK akan langsung dijauhi, atau bahkan diserang jika dia datang mendekat !' batin Naruto.

"Salam kenal juga, nama Naruto." Sapa Naruto mencoba ramah, namun reaksi yang dia terima adalah...

( melengos )

'Hik aku tau, aku memang tidak tampan. Tapi memangnya seburuk itu ya tampangku. Sampai-sampai dia tak mau melihat wajahku.' Batin Naruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

'Aduh.. Bagaimana ini, dia yang mengajakku bicara. Tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana meresponnya.' Batin Hinata.

'Dia pasti membenciku sejak pandangan pertama.'

Entah kenapa Naruto dan Hinata memiliki pemikiran yang sama stu sama lain.

"Sabarlah Naruto. Hinata bukanlah orang yang mudah diajak bicara. Kau tahu selama ini aku berkomunikasi dengannya hanya dengan isyarat saja. Bukankah itu keren ?" tutur si instruktur percaya diri.

'Justru itu sangatlah aneh. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan komunikasi bahasa isyarat selama ini.'

"Ahahaha anda benar-benar keren, instruktur."

"Ayo-ayo mari makan."

"Baik pak."

'Dengan skill memasak,bukan tidak mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang hanya dengan menjadi koki saja. Apalagi kalau levelnya ditingkatkan. Aku pasti bisa menjadi orang kaya. Hahahaha namun menjadi gamer profesional hanya untuk memasak bukanlah tujuanku. Aku ingin menjadi seorang kaisar. Dan menguasai seluruh dunia.' Batin Naruto.

"Waaaah aku ingat bahwa bekal buatan istri anda benar-benar lezat. Anda pasti sangat beruntung bisa makan masakan seperti ini, pak instruktur."

"Wahahaha kau benar Naruto. Kalau soal memasak istriku adalah yang nomor satu di dunia."

"Kalau begitu bolehkah saya belajar skill memasak dari koki nomor satu di dunia itu, pak instruktur?"

"Ohhoho. Menarik lakukanlah kalau kau bisa, Naruto."

"Terima kasih atas kehormatannya pak instruktur."

Menuju dapur untuk bertemu istri si instruktur.

"Permisi. Saya di sini untuk membantu anda memasak."

"Wah anak yang baik. Kau mau membantu memasak."

Di luar dugaan Naruto istri si insturktur ini ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat hampirlah tiada bedanya dengan seorang barbarian. Dengan fisik yang tinggi besar, bahkan tinggi Naruto hanyalah sedadanya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang perlu saya lakukan untuk membantu?"

"Kau cukup memotong sayur-sayuran itu saja Naruto."

"Oke akan saya lakukan."

Naruto sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam memasak di dunia nyata. Oleh karena itu memotong sayur begini bukanlah apa-apa bagi Naruto.

"Yosh sudah selesai."

"Wah hasil kerjamu bagus sekali Naruto. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu."

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok."

Selamat kamu mendapat skill cooking

Skill cooking tahap beginner : level 1 (1%)

Kamu dapat membuat masakan- masakan sederhana yang cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar. Tergantung dari kualitas bahan, kamu bisa meningkatkan skill ini dan membuat masakan istimewa yang bisa meningkatkan levelmu.

'Hehehehe aku mendapatkan skill cooking. Dengan ini aku tak perlu roti gandum untuk mengisi perut kosongku.'

To Be Continued


End file.
